


mistakes

by Nesska_616



Category: Homestuck
Genre: kind of sadstuck idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesska_616/pseuds/Nesska_616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>late, too late, both of us, in the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You didn’t kiss me when you had to

 You tried to kiss me when I needed to die

And tried to kill me when I wanted to live

Always so LATE so WRONG, you dumb pupa pan

That’s why, that time, when you came with your spear…

I was trying to be, to do, the best

In my life there was no space for you;

Not anymore, you had to go…

 But then you had to watch me as you died

Extend your hand, trying to catch me as you fell

Dumb pupa pan, you couldn’t fly, now could you?

But as I watched you go, I realized, first time in my life

That maybe I could be wrong, I wasn’t even better after all


	2. Chapter 2

Always so infuriating, girl with red eyes  
Even before you ended with them,  
But I appreciated that, in a way, you got the guts.  
We were the best there was at playing games  
Being with you was a dangerous trill, but I knew you  
I could win and get revenge even without controlling you  
I was sure, just the flip of a coin, a few goodbye words and i…  
Weeeeeeeell, who would have thought,  
two mistakes in a night.


End file.
